Pretérito Imperfeito
by Margarida F
Summary: Você era Hermione Granger, e eu era Draco Malfoy. Você era suja. E eu também, não é mesmo? Depois de tantas vezes que toquei sua pele, no mínimo contaminado eu deveria estar." - Projeto Filthy Tales, do fórum 6 Vassouras.


_**Disclaimer:**__Harry Potter™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

_Fic escrita especialmente para o Projeto Filthy Tales da seção DHr do 6V._

**PRETÉRITO IMPERFEITO**

Foram cento e cinqüenta as semanas que você demorou a voltar para mim. Eu já não era um garoto assustado com planos ambiciosos e você já não tinha a inocência de quem acredita que pode mudar o mundo. O Lado das Trevas ruíra, os tempos eram de paz; mas as crenças e os preconceitos que Riddle implantara seguiam intrínsecos à sociedade. E esta, Granger, era uma batalha perdida.

Você carregava um anel delicado no anelar direito e algumas cicatrizes invisíveis. Além do peso de uma vida perfeita. E foi este último que a trouxe, não foi? Eu me lembro de ter perguntado. Você sorriu – com aquele cinismo aprimorado há três anos – e disse que estávamos ali pelo sexo, e não para uma sessão de terapia. Mas eu li a resposta em seus olhos. A realidade às vezes sufoca, Granger, por mais exímia que pareça aos outros. E eu era a sua fuga: a mancha que você trazia no passado, o erro que buscava para o futuro.

Então eu cedi. E você foi embora com uma data e o sorriso de quem acabara de fechar um negócio promissor. Eu entornei o whisky restante em um só gole, constando o quanto a nossa experiência anterior a afetara.

-x-

Cento e quarenta dias foi o tempo que você levou para abandonar a imperturbabilidade. Eram seis e meia de uma noite fria, e você entrelaçou os dedos aos meus, fingindo ainda dormir. Mas eu sabia, Granger, da sua farsa. E tal conhecimento não advinha da sua péssima habilidade com a oclumência; não, eu tinha consciência de que acordara porque o ritmo com que respirava se alterou. E esta foi a primeira vez em que eu parei para analisar os riscos desse envolvimento.

Eu te perguntei sobre o trabalho, só para demonstrar que você não me enganaria tão fácil. Você devolveu uma resposta vaga, inabalável. Mas sua voz tremeu quando, alguns minutos mais tarde, decidiu questionar sobre a veracidade da notícia que o Profeta Diário trazia. "Sim, estou noivo de Astoria, Granger", enunciei como se fosse óbvio. "Sempre achei que você acabaria com Pansy Parkinson", você replicou, sem emoção. Ou com você, não é mesmo?

O seu problema, Granger, sempre foi essa incapacidade de compreender que tudo é tão maior do que eu e você. E que o destino sempre apela para o previsível, para o possível, não importando o quão puro nossos sentimentos tenham chegado a ser na adolescência. Porque eu era um comensal com uma tarefa quase impossível, e você era uma sangue-ruim com esperanças tolas.

-x-

Atirei o abajur ao chão com um golpe certeiro. Era a terceira vez que você cancelava o encontro que teríamos: na primeira alegou estar doente; na segunda, era aniversário do imbecil do Potter; e agora trabalharia até mais tarde. Você nunca fora boa com mentiras, Granger. Isso não mudou com o passar dos anos. E após praguejar contra a sua estupidez incontáveis vezes, eu temi perdê-la. E eu não deveria me importar, não é? Se você não era forte o suficiente para suportar o fato de que a nossa relação era puramente carnal e que Astoria era quem aderiria ao sobrenome que você sempre odiou, isso não era problema meu.

Então você voltou. Cento e trinta horas depois da última despedida. E eu tive a certeza de que descontou todo o ódio e repulsa que sentia por mim e por você mesma nos arranhões que macularam as minhas costas e na mordida que permaneceu, avermelhada, em meus ombros.

E tudo o que eu quis te dizer, enquanto se vestia e retocava a maquiagem, era que um dia eu também transgredira a tênue linha entre o desejo e o amor. Porém eu era Slytherin e Malfoy em excesso para tal, e assisti a você ir carregando a culpa de ter-se deixado envolver mais do que o permitido.

-x-

Você dedilhava o meu abdômen, resistindo ao sono. E eu soube que havia algo errado. Não te via tão inquieta desde o dia em que tentou me dissuadir a mudar de lado, mesmo sabendo que eu não o faria. Estávamos fadados àquele final, eu dissera, num sussurro, logo antes de você me desejar boa sorte e partir, para o futuro incerto que aguardava a cada um de nós.

Cento e vinte minutos - exatamente duas horas - foi o período de tempo que você permaneceu nos meus lençóis até compartilhar a novidade que estamparia os jornais do dia seguinte: casaria-se com o Weasley dentro de três meses. Eu reagi com indiferença, tentando me convencer de que a única coisa que mudaria era o fato de que o anel que você depositava no criado-mudo passaria a ser retirado do anelar esquerdo. Uma ilusão efêmera.

Continuei a desfazer os nós dos teus cabelos com os dedos, ignorando o quase desespero que veio com o final do discurso. Você suspirou contra a minha pele, provocando arrepios, e eu classifiquei a agonia como manifestação de um sentimento de posse. Uma mentira óbvia.

-x-

Ah, se as coisas não fossem tão rápidas. Porque foram cento e dez, os segundos que você demorou com a boca contra o meu pescoço, tentando sentir o gosto do meu cheiro, da mesma maneira que eu fiz com você, uma vez na vida. Cento e dez segundos não são dois minutos, mas demoram, hoje, a eternidade que deveriam ter demorado naquele momento.

Você era Hermione Granger, e eu era Draco Malfoy. Você era suja. E eu também, não é mesmo? Depois de tantas vezes que toquei sua pele, no mínimo contaminado eu deveria estar. E eu estava. Eu precisava de quarentena e você precisava ir embora.

Então você beijou o meu pescoço e foi. Em cento e dez segundos. Um trovão numa tarde de verão.

-x-

Eu levei cem milésimos de segundo para constatar que não deveria tê-la deixado ir. Mas eu era covarde demais para te pedir para ficar, e você era demasiadamente Gryffindor para ceder ao desejo de retornar.

_Era simplesmente tudo tão maior do que eu e você._

* * *

N/A: Fic dedicada à Vick Weasley, cujo trecho inspirou todo o plot.


End file.
